<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Whom The Bell Tolls: a pre-live action Soldier Boy fanfic by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679670">For Whom The Bell Tolls: a pre-live action Soldier Boy fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield'>Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edging, F/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, condescension during sex, jensen ackles is soldier boy, pre-live action soldier boy, soldier boy's a drama queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the books, Soldier Boy calls out the names of US states when he fights. What if live-action Soldier Boy made his sex partners list all 50 states and the federal district in alphabetical order before he lets them come, and if they slip up or pause for too long or say anything other than the name of a state in the correct order, he withholds and makes them start over? 😁</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soldier Boy/Original Female Character(s), Soldier Boy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Whom The Bell Tolls: a pre-live action Soldier Boy fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to my squad @briannarr @mskathy @there-must-be-a-lock (especially for the Cap/Jensen manip) @rockhoochie (that ending :chefs kiss:) and @fangirlxwritesx67</p><p>There might be some Steve Rogers references bc I don't have a lot to go on but what Kripke and Jensen have said about this character.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">She’s on her back in the middle of her California King, stripped bare and spread eagle, looking up at him, utterly star struck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He’s all-American Boy good-looking with a nomad’s beard and outgrown hair. His uniform is perfectly fit for his physique, his hands are well-manicured, and his smile is razor-sharp.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He’s using his powers to fill the room from wall-to-wall, omnipresence or whatever it is, to hold her down and open.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Don’t get it twisted; she agreed to this. She’s dreamed about him since she was a little girl, just like her mother and her mother’s mother before her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But she never dreamed she’d be pressed into her bedding with his big, warm hand between her legs, while she recites all 50 of the United States of America and the federal district in alphabetical order.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Illinois. Indiana. Iowa.” Her answers are measured and succinct. She looks up at him with the need for affirmation. “Kentu-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He promptly removes his hand from her, eliciting a gasp from her kiss-plumped and come-slicked lips before he sits back on his haunches with a <em>tsk</em>. He purses his lips as he runs his hand over his full beard in speculation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Kansas</em>, doll,” he scolds, tilting his head, mocking. “Dead center of the fucking country, how can you miss it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He feigns sympathy and pouts a little as he leans forward again to draw figure eights on the tops of both thighs. “Now you have to start all over again.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His smirk has an edge and his eyes are feral as he leans in; this time he’s closer and she can feel the stiff fabric of his open pants rasp the taut skin of her inner calves.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well?” he asks, sliding his hands up her thighs to her cunt and slipping his thumbs along her wet seam one after the other.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her breath shakes as she inhales to start over, trying her damnedest to focus on the names of the fucking states instead of his fingers as they deliberately shift and circle the sensitive skin surrounding her clit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">On her exhale, she restarts her task.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Alabama.” She pauses because her breath is still shaking, and he isn’t backing off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Go on,” he encourages quietly as he slips a finger inside her. “Tell me what I wanna hear.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She clears her throat then gasps when he adds a second finger. The slow twist of those two thick digits is excruciating.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Alaskarizonarkansas…</em>” she breathes out and he chuckles.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thaaat’s right, keep going.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He brushes his thumb over her clit in time with his thrusts and curls his fingers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She’s panting heavily and gasping in between bursts of state names clumsily strung together, <em>thankfully</em> in the right order.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">By the time she gets to District of Columbia (she researched this; Soldier Boy <em>does not</em> approve of the casual moniker, Washington DC), he’s hovering over her, spreading her legs wide with his own and mouthing her tits as he fucks into her cunt with three fingers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She spits out each name as if his thrusting hand is her punctuation. “Delaware. Florida. Georgia. Hawaii, oh, <em>fuck</em>!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He halts and squeezes her cunt in his hand once before withdrawing again and sitting upright, regarding her with pity.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You know…” he sighs and brings his hand to his mouth, thoughtfully sucking one finger at a time between his lips. “I can do this all night.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It’s a threat, for sure, but the danger lurking behind his words is so fucking enticing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She whimpers, watching him lick his fingers clean.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She’s never needed to come so badly – never <em>ever</em> thought she’d be in the same room as Soldier Boy, let alone have him touching her <em>like this</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ready for round three?” he asks with a twinkle in his eye like they’re playing a game of croquet on a Sunday afternoon. “Getting nice and warmed up now, so <em>you’re</em> going to have to <em>really</em> focus.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He gives her a very earnest look that is most certainly backed by condescension – he’s the world’s first supe, after all – Homelander <em>before</em> Homelander – and she’s a mere human. There isn’t a doubt in her mind that he really could do this all night.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She steels herself and nods. “Mhmm.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, okay, then,” he says with an enthusiastic clap of his hands and a bright smile before sliding his lower body backward until he’s facedown between her legs and her knees are slung over his shoulders.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Any time now, angel,” he speaks, looking up at her expectantly, placing a wet kiss to the crux of her thigh and cunt and making her shiver from the brush of his thick beard.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She starts over again, stumbling over her words and losing her mind. The farthest she gets is Texas until he’s finally removed every article of his own clothing, and she’s begging him to fuck her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Aw, shucks, I do love a sweet begging,” he says with a wide grin, settling between her legs to notch himself inside an inch. “How’s that? Better?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She sobs quietly and nods, wishing for something to hold onto, wishing he’d go deeper, <em>praying</em> for relief.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay,” he says drawing a breath as he braces his elbows on either side of her ribcage then slips his hands up under her shoulders to encourage her to wrap her arms around him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re free to move,” he informs her congenially. “Let’s see if you can’t get into the Vees this time, huh?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She sniffles and nods again, wondering what’s really keeping her there. Wondering why she hasn’t just used the word he gave her to stop this madness. She doesn’t have to wonder long when he starts to move, though.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“This little bit’ll tide you over and I’ll even give you a boost this time.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He scrapes his teeth along her jaw, and she swears under her breath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You can say – or grunt or moan, <em>whatever</em> – anything you want along the way. Just don’t fuck up the order again. Got it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He’s looking down at her so intently, she forgets to breathe for a moment. When she catches her breath, she replies.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, sir.” She sounds like one of his soldiers and it makes him harder, stretching her further.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Ohhh</em>,” he groans and dips in to take her mouth with force, tongue and teeth, and push all the way inside, swiveling his hips. “<em>Such</em> a good girl.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He’s breathing her in and consuming her from every direction, but she needs to focus.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay,” she whispers into his mouth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay,” he echoes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After a few more twists of his pelvis and a nice long withdrawal followed by a hard, solid thrust back in, she lets the list fly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Alabama... God, you feel good,” she breathes, and he hums into her neck. “Alaska… <em>fuck</em> me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“More?” he asks, pushing up onto his hands to watch her beneath him. “Show me what you’ve got.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She opens her legs as wide as she ever has and arches her back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Arizonarkansas</em>,” comes out in a whoosh of breath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He laughs and pushes harder. “You are so fucking tight, you always this tight, or is it just me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Just you, my <em>god</em> – California!” She rakes her nails over his chest, down to his hips, and wraps her fingers around them to pull. “Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He’s slamming her slow but so hard and every thrust pushes air from her lungs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What’s next?” He rises to kneel and pulls her legs up and open by the backs of her knees.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“District of Columbia,” she whines and pushes her hands into her hair, twisting and pulling. “Florida, Georgia, Hawaii.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He keeps moving slow and hard, shifting angles when he feels her tighten from time to time. “Not even halfway. Think you’re gonna make it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His breathing is beginning to become labored and that gives her a spark of joy to know she did that to <em>Soldier Boy</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, sir, gonna come so good for you,” she answers. “Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s right, you love my dick — love me fucking your hot, slick cunt.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The noises they’re making with their words and their bodies is obscene, and the bed is rocking with their efforts.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I love it,” she whimpers. “Fucking <em>Kansas</em> and <em>Kentucky</em>.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He falls forward with her legs against his shoulders, braces himself on his hands, and starts to move faster — as uneven and hard as before.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, Jesus!” She can’t help but thrust against him. She wants that right angle. He’s hit it a hundred times tonight; she knows he knows where it is and what it does to her, but she’s only at, “Louisiana!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hot and humid,” he says without missing a beat. “Fucked a pretty sailor unconscious in Louisiana. That what you want?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please,” she whispers, sucking air. “MaineMarylandMassachusetts, oh, god, <em>please</em>!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He grabs her ankles and holds her legs together. With clear intent, he rolls her to her right side and slows his thrusts, grinds on the inward stroke.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Shit,” she squeaks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There’s one more rule she hasn’t had to worry about before he gave her this advantage; she has to finish the list before she comes. He didn’t tell her what would happen if she broke that rule.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He chuckles dark and low and pulls his bottom lip from between his teeth, reveling in having her right where he wants her. He’s gonna make her come before she gets to Wyoming.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s your spot, isn’t it?” he taunts, sliding against it hard and slow. “Right. Fucking. There.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>MichiganMinnesotaMississippi</em>,” she whispers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She’s racing against his thrusts. Everything feels incredible. His cock is pistoning <em>right there</em>, his hand is hot around her ankles as he slumps to one side to use his mouth on her nipples. His whiskers are harsh and electric against her fevered skin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She’s overwhelmed by his bulk and his scent, and his grunts from the effort he’s putting into fucking her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Missouri and Montana,” she whimpers, trying so hard to hold back, concentrating on not coming around his thick, hard cock as he so artfully takes her apart. “Nebraska… Nevada... please…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Almost there,” he croons.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She closes her eyes to block out the sight of him, perfectly shaped and rippling with exertion, gritting teeth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“New Hampshire.” She gasps for air. “New Jersey, New Mexico, New York.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She’s hoarse from shouting and crying and reciting these names. And she’s sick in the head with want.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“North Carolina and North Dakota.” Her breath shakes. “Ohio, Oklahoma… Oregon.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He lets her legs drop to the mattress, and she twists at the waist, but he hasn’t lost that spot. He grips the headboard and drives harder. “Homestretch, angel, let’s do this.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She musters every ounce of strength she can to stay on target.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Pennsylvania. Holy fuck. Rhode Island. I’m… South Carolina,” she whines. “South Dakota. Oh, my <em>god</em>.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“C’mon,” he seethes, slamming into her, jolting her across the mattress. “Fuck, this’s gonna be so fucking hot.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Tennessee,” her voice is barely above a whisper. “Texxxassss, fuck!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She clenches as hard as she can to hinder his onslaught with no luck because she is about to blow and hasn’t made it past Texas even once tonight.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Come now and I get to do anything I want. You’re <em>mine</em>.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She feels him shift and hears her headboard crack.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyes fly open and he’s glowing, white-hot and magnificent.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Utah, <em>huhn</em>, Vermont… oh, shit- Virginia.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Holy fuck,” he swears.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m gonna-”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, look at me when you come!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She draws a deep breath and stares him down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>WashingtonWestVirginiaWisconsinWyoming</em>!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That glow surrounding him expands and engulfs her with dazzling heat, lifting them both and vibrating.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She has to squeeze her eyes shut but her body is open and raw. It’s like the entire universe shrinks to a single pinpoint of light where they’re joined for a split second before it erupts into a gamma-ray burst of light and heat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">•</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyes flutter open to her dark, still bedroom. Her brain is fogged over and her body is humming.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What...” She tries to piece everything together, rolling to her back.Her hand lands on a mound of smooth, heated skin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Catch your breath?” he asks, clasping her hand in his. “Let me know when you’re ready for the Pledge of Allegiance, doll.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She gasps and sits up, quickly clicking on her lamp. “Not a dream...”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Not a dream,” he confirms, climbing to his knees to loom over her and rolling her to her stomach. “What d’ya say I give you a freebie before we play again.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He moves to straddle her thighs and begins to stroke himself up and down along her slit from behind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Before we get started,” he murmurs, teasing her further, ramping her up all over again then falling over her, physically aching her in and whispering in her ear. “Any requests?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Speaking of requests, the squad has also asked for a peek at the Louisiana ~situation. I’m gonna take a stab at that one this coming week. ;-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>